User blog:Pygmy Hippo 2/Brotherhood of Nod (Command And Conquer 3:Tiberium Wars) vs. Soviet Military (Command And Conquer:Red Alert 3)
The RTS genre has seen several great series but none have as many titles as the Command And Conquer series did. While EA drove it into the ground, let's remember the better times when the third games of the two main series were released on Xbox 360 along with Lord of the Rings:Battle For Middle Earth II and more specifically, the most recent at the time incarnations of the main antagonists who both have red as their primary color. The Brotherhood of Nod, Kane's religious terrorists who seek to destroy the Global Defense Initiative! The Soviet Military, the Premier's defense against foes of the Union who have the Allies on the run! Who is Deadliest? Brotherhood Of Nod (Command And Conquer 3:Tiberium Wars) "Brotherhood. Unity. Peace."-Nod Motto Bio:The Brotherhood of Nod, often shortened to Nod or the Brotherhood, is a fanatical, worldwide, militant religious movement. Their leader is a mysterious, charismatic, and seemingly immortal "prophet" named Kane. Their goal of worldwide conquest revolves around Tiberium, a mysterious and highly toxic crystalline material which crashed on Earth from space in the year 1995. Nod's citizens believe Tiberium is the key to the next stage of human evolution, and thus utilize it as much as possible, in everything from weapons to human experiments. In a world ravaged by the spread of the toxic crystal, Nod has gathered huge support from third-world countries. They achieve this by providing military and medical support, and by convincing them that the wealthy nations of the world do not care about them. In combat, Nod forces rely mostly on hit-and-run guerrilla tactics, as well as their extensive Tiberium-fueled arsenal. In addition, Nod has a large supply of WMDs for when they want to strike a truly massive blow to their opponents. The Brotherhood of Nod have fought their enemies, the Global Defense Initiative, in four Tiberium Wars, and although they were defeated all four times, they always brought the Earth to the brink of collapse before falling.-DF Wiki Page Infantry- Militant Squad:Basic infantry with a variety of weapons including GAU-3 Eliminator assault rifles with 5.56×45mm detachable box magazines and GD-2 rifles with detachable box magazines. Most have combat helmets and bulletproof vests but some wear Second Tiberium War combat armor. They may be poorly trained but are fanatics with Tiberium infusions. Militant Rocket Squad:Basic infantry who can attack vehicles and aircraft with their Airburst rocket launchers which fires two rockets at once. Unfortunately they don't wear armor. They do have former military training and Tiberium infusions however. Shadow Team:Elite infantry with dual machine pistols for attacking other infantry and detonation packs for destroying buildings. They all wear lightweight body armor and a plexiglass helmet. They were trained like ninjas and can swiftly attack with complete stealth. They also have specialized gliders to increase their maneuverability but must land before attacking again. Vehicles- Raider Buggies:Light vehicles with a rear-mounted machine gun for eliminating infantry and aircraft and EMP coils for disabling vehicles in their vicinity but completely immobilizes them as well. They have light armor and four wheels. They are mainly used for reconnaissance but can be upgraded with Spitfire laser capacitors for increased damage. Scorpion Tanks:Light tanks with a classic 105mm APDS cannon which is still moderately effective against modern armor and forward mounted dozer blades for increased armor and the ability to crush heavier infantry. The front is protected by sloped hardened steel but the rear is unprotected and it has three treads. They are highly maneuverable and fast however along with being able to be upgraded with a Spitfire laser capacitor for a nastier "sting". Avatar Warmechs:Heavy assault walkers with an Obelisk laser to fire three powerful lasers at once and can crush most vehicles with its feet. They are bipedal with heavy armor and a neural link to their pilot along with being usable on all terrain. Their claws can take parts from Nod vehicles to upgrade themselves and the ones here will have a flamethrower from a Flame Tank. Aircraft- Venoms:Light aircraft with either a single auto-cannon or chaingun for attacking enemy infantry and aircraft that can be upgraded to a more damaging laser cannon. They have arch ceramic armor, a pressurized cockpit, and are helicopters. They also have signature generators to show multiple targets on enemy radar to confuse them. Vertigo Bombers:Heavy bombers with a single heavy bomb for dealing extensive damage to a single target that can be reloaded at air towers and tail guns for protecting against pursuing aircraft. They have decent armor and a Lightbender stealth generator to turn invisible before they attack but are slow. They can also drop disruption pods to cloak friendly units. Hero:Commando A fanatical woman who seeks to kill all enemies of Kane with her dual laser pistols that have enough power to destroy light vehicles and det-packs for destroying buildings. She has been through a harsh training regime by the Black Hand, uses her agility in combat, and can be used as a sleeper agent. She also has a portable stealth generator that cloaks her when she stays still. Soviet Military (Command And Conquer:Red Alert 3) "FOR MOTHER RUSSIA!"-Conscript Motto Bio:The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics was the communist superpower that attempted to liberate Europe during Great World War II, Great World War III and the real World War III. While gaining the upper hand initially, it soon found itself outmaneuvered and eventually defeated in the three conflicts by the Allied Forces. The Soviet Union is a communist nation, following Marxism-Leninism version of the communist ideology, calling for world communist revolution to be brought. The Soviet Generals usualy use "strength in numbers" tactics to defeat their enemies, believing that assaulting with a large number of untrained units (Conscripts) and heavy tanks are the way to go. After erasing Einstein, the Soviets broke the Iron Curtain and stormed Western Europe. Without Einstein, the Allies were on the run, but the Soviets unknowingly spawned a new, Pacific-native, technologically advanced, anime-influenced superpower: Japan, in the form of the Empire of the Rising Sun. So, the Japanese invaded the USSR from the east and the Soviets was forced to push them out of their Motherland in retaking Leningrad, Krasna-45 Launch Facility and Vladivostok and other cities, which were attacked by Japanese forces.-Command And Conquer Wiki Infantry- Conscripts:Anti-infantry/antigarrison infantry with ADK-45 assault rifles with 7.62mm rounds and a bayonet along with molotov cocktails filled with petroleum that can clear buildings and produce tear inducing smoke. Unfortunately they don't wear armor. Their training focuses on raising morale and properly firing their guns but have a high casualty rate. Flak Troopers:Antiaircraft/antiarmor infantry with heavy flak cannons for shooting down aircraft and volatile magnetic mines for destroying vehicles and buildings. They wear combat helmets and armor around the neck and shoulders. They are Gulag inmates forced into service however. Tesla Troopers:Advanced antisurface infantry with a pair of Tesla discharge devices which are anti-tank weapons that can reduce a man to a skeleton with a single shock but have a slow rate of fire. They wear massive Tesla-powered armor that grants great protection but makes them extremely slow. They are elite shock troopers with an EM disruptor to deactivate vehicles in their vicinity but completely immobilizes them as well. Vehicles- Bullfrogs:Antiair troop carriers with four PVS 5-7 Tucha 23mm cannons that fire flak rounds to bring down aircraft and can track them. They do have weak armor but is amphibious and has all-terrain treads for land travel. Their most unique feature is the CC98 Hlopushka Troop-Deployment System that can launch infantry a thousand meters and gives them a parachute for a safe landing. Hammer Tanks:Antiarmor tanks with a 85mm ZiS-S-53 autoloading cannon with a high rate of fire and low recoil and a TS1 "Tsarsky" Leech Beam which can be used to heal them by ripping apart other vehicles. They have heavy integral steel-cavity armor plating and two treads. They also have a one-size-fits-all auxiliary weapons port that can take the main weapon of any vehicle they destroy with the Leech Beam or if they are destroyed by other units. Apocalypse Tanks:Advanced antiarmor tanks with dual 125mm Drakon cannons which are each more powerful than any other tank's cannon and a "Shchuka" magnetic harpoon to drag smaller vehicles towards them. They have 16-layer steel armor and "Myasorubka" chain treads for grinding up almost anything. Unfortunately they are slow and lack antiair weapons. Aircraft- Twinblades:Antisurface air transports with dual 12.7mm PKX heavy machine guns for taking out infantry and four Oduvanchik 60mm rocket pods for destroying vehicles and buildings. They have sturdy platesteel armor and are helicopters. They can carry all vehicles including Apocalypse Tanks and are also used to prevent desertion. Kirov Airships:Heavy bombers with a limitless supply of armor-piercing 800kg BOR-850 bombs that can destroy anything they fly over. They have a titanium compact frame and heavy-duty envelope but are slow. They can use their Gastroburners to increase their speed but this eats away at their integrity, destroying them in 30 seconds if continously used. Hero:Natasha A professional woman who kills for the Union with her Korshunov SV sniper rifle that can kill any infantry in a single shot and a laser target designator to set up heavier targets for airstrikes. She is an elite black ops agent who knows how to swim and wears a kevlar-based sports bra and bottom. Her most feared ability has to be her pilot snipe that has left numerous vehicles open to Soviet control. X-Factors Experience:The Brotherhood of Nod has always faced more powerful opponents, the Global Defense Initiative multiple times and dominates direct ground combat and a new threat, the alien Scrin who dominate the skies and have bizarre technology. The Soviet Military is unique in that this version is dominating the Allies despite their indirect tactics but is facing a serious threat in the form of the highly advanced Empire of the Rising Sun. Both sides have also fought rogue armies of their own former allies. Tactics:The Brotherhood of Nod has always used its stealth and speed to confuse and baffle the Global Defense Initiative whenever they reappear. The Soviet Military has always preferred direct combat and superior might to the Allies and it hasn't changed in this timeline. Leadership:While the commanders of both sides are capable of great feats, the higher-up show a greater divide. Kane has brought back the Brotherhood of Nod several times with numerous tricks up his sleeves every time and his armies are fanatically loyal to him. Cherdenko may have been the Premier but betrayed the Soviet Military's commander who would soon become the new Premier and most likely a superior one. Notes Voting ends on November 21st. Votes need edges or two paragraphs to count. The fight takes place in a Nod base where a larger Soviet force is invading, both armies cannot replace their lost troops however. The Battle Amazon Desert, Brazil Shortly after their campaign in the US, the Brotherhood of Nod decided to turn their old lab into a military base. The Commander was meeting with Kane and one of his Commandos in a locked room to discuss the recent news about a third party in the Third Tiberium War. A small GDI force had gotten into a skirmish with a force wearing red and with tanks like theirs but with an odd symbol on their flag. Kane knew what the hammer and sickle meant, it took him back to before the First Tiberium War. He used the Soviets then to further his goals and even had one of his followers kill their leader Joseph Stalin although he had to shoot her afterwards to prevent suspicion. But they weren't the same, they seemed far different compared to what he remembered and he had a feeling they had advanced in technology. Perhaps not as much as they had but he was still cautious. "Kane, we've discovered a group of infantry that we believe belong to the Soviets a couple miles from the base. Permission to engage?" "Permission granted. The Brotherhood can deal with these interlopers." "Should I support them?" Kane turned to the Commando before giving her orders after hearing the radio message. "You will remain here with the Commander in case there are more of them. I will leave you in charge from now on, Commander." But as he went to leave to leave, he saw the screen in the room crackle to life and saw a man who he realized was wearing a Premier outfit. "Kane! We finally meet. My name is Cherdenko and I would like to offer your troops mercy if you're willing to surrender." "You will never take the Prophet!" "Suit yourself, we outnumber you and we come with one of our finest Commanders." "I suppose your people are still angry about Stalin's demise?" "Indeed and they want your head. You didn't think you could hide from us, did you?" "I have only one last thing to say to you, Cherdenko. You can't kill the Messiah." "We'll see about that. I believe a Kirov's bomb could do the job quite nicely." Kane finally left the room and went to the Carryall outside as the Nod army prepared for battle. Soviet Base The Commander waited for Cherdenko to give him orders for the present mission in the office with Soviet flags and memorabilia. "Commander, I have given you the finest equipment and troops including Natasha we have to take over this rebel base. I hope you will not fail like the troops in Washington." "No sir. I will not fail you like Oleg did." "I hope you won't, may you achieve victory once more." Cherdenko left the office, not even waiting to hear how the infantry were dealing with the attacking force. The Commander was his best hope for gaining control of this new world that they had arrived at. Turns out they couldn't just go back in tine, they could go forward as well and at least they knew what the Brotherhood was. Nearby Plains A firefight had started between the Militant Squads and Conscripts with both sides taking several losses due to the assault rifles at first. A couple well-armored Militants in combat suits were able to tank the barrage and shred the Conscripts until one got the bright idea to throw a molotov cocktail at them. The flames spread and ignited the Nod soldiers who started rolling around in a panic. Some of the Soviet soldiers began a bayonet charge to capitalize on their advantage and one skewered a Militant before a rocket blew them both up. However another Squad member fell to flak shot right after and it was clear that both force's heavier troops were now in combat as well. Neither the Militant Rocket Squads or Flak Troopers really changed much however as their slower weapons couldn't compete with the faster assault rifles with many falling to them within the first volley anyways. But the skirmish would soon be over as the Shadow Team glided in and dropped down before riddling the Soviet soldiers with bullet holes from their machine pistols. Their bullets started bouncing off of the other newcomer's heavy armor however and the Tesla Troopers turned several of the Team members into skeletons with their cannons. What hurt their morale even more was when one of them turned to flee and stepped on a mine, blowing him to bits. The Soviet Military had clearly won this engagement and wiped out the remaining Brotherhood of Nod troops before cheering in victory. Unbeknownst to them however was that a single Shadow had survived and stuck a detonation pack to one of the Troopers which finally killed one of them in a massive explosion that also took out another and several lesser infantry. His victory was shortlived as he was surrounded and cut down by ADK-45, flak launcher, and Tesla cannon fire before the Military troops marched onwards as the rest of their army arrived. Some time later... The Soviet Military waited outside the Nod Base waiting for orders until a Flak Trooper heard something. While the Conscripts laughed at him as they didn't see anything in the sky, the Vertigo Bombers suddenly appeared and unfortunately their bombs were dropping on the Apocalypse Tanks. Not only did the Soviets' greatest vehicles take heavy damage, even more infantry died from shrapnel with the poor Flak Trooper getting an Apocalypse tread spike in the throat. Even a Bullfrog got its flotation device punctured but the Vertigos paid for this insult. Two were shot out of the sky by flak cannons and a third was heavily damaged but managed to escape with one that only needed minor repairs at best. Still the Military had regained some of its pride but had no idea what waited for them in the base as engines roared to life and a tall figure with red eyes started stomping towards them. The Avatar Warmechs' Obelisk lasers opened fire on the already-damaged Apocalypse Tanks, the red beams blowing one up and killing several more surrounding infantry. The others were damaged even more and the Soviet aircraft rushed to take out the most dangerous Brotherhood vehicles, a barrage of rockets and bombs hit the three titans but all still stood tall. The Tesla Troopers rushed to the Avatars and ignored the flamethrower, their armor protecting them from the heat while another poor Flak Trooper got burnt alive. The Teslas activated their EM disruptors which managed to stop a third barrage on the Tanks, allowing them to fire their 125mm Drakon cannons with no competition and two of the Warmechs finally fell. Meanwhile the Raider Buggies and Scorpion Tanks were facing off with the Bullfrogs and Hammer Tanks, the infantry were too busy either panicking from the constant chaos or focused on the Avatars. The EMP coils wouldn't work at this range so the Raiders were stuck with their machine guns and two lasers, the former did basically nothing to the Military vehicles but the latter blew up a single Bullfrog each. The Nod vehicles suffered far more losses, the 23mm cannons tearing most of them apart with the sheer power. The Tanks seemed to fare better with the deadlier Scorpions led by a single laser-using one took out the Hammers much faster, however the Leech Beams were active on some of them. An Apocalypse decided to help its smaller brethren and anhilated the leader and a particularly lethal ace in one barrage, both had the Leech Beams targeting them and the smaller Tanks now turned the Nod weapons against them. As the tide turned and the other vehicles made a tactical retreat, the final Warmech stubbornly held its ground even as it noticed a red light on it. The Avatar only got one last shot off, destroying one more Apocalypse, before the aircraft swooped in and sent two missiles right into its "face". The Warmech finally toppled over and the Kirov Airships flew over the base before dropping a barrage of bombs on it and opening a breach for the Soviets to enter. As they stepped inside a detonation pack went off under the Tanks and took out some more Hammers, to make matters worse a swarm of Venoms came out. The auto-cannons and chainguns couldn't compare to the damage done by their leader's laser cannon which took out a Twinblade in a single shot. However the Brotherhood learned why flak was preferred in the Military once more as more Venoms fell to that onslaught than the rockets and cannons blasting some of them apart. Unlike last time Nod's aircraft didn't get away and Natasha climbed the nearby stairs to get to a better sniping position. Her assumptions were correct as the final infantry units came out with the vehicles and the Bombers managed to fly above the Kirovs and explode two of them. Luckily no one was near them except for other Airships so the debris didn't harm them but the Vertigos were finally destroyed, actually due to the Twinblades' efforts this time alone. The Apocalypse went out of the formation and dealt with the Brotherhood's vehicles by grinding them up with its chain treads. This left the other Soviet vehicles free to focus on the pesky Militant Rocket Squads firing at them and boosted the infantry's morale as the Shadow Team was slaughtered much quicker this time. Natasha took out a couple well-armored Militants before hearing something behind her and leaping behind the wall. Lasers cut through the staircase and the Commando then focused on the wall but the Apocalypse fired at the hall, exploding it. Unfortunately that left the true comrade Apocalypse who had saved the Hammers, ate the filthy stealth boys' remaining vehicles, and saved Natasha from certain death, open to a single rocket to its gas tank. Truly a tragedy on par with Darth Plagueis the Wise, the noble Tank exploded just as the last Militant was cut in half by the sheer amount of rifle bullets the enraged Conscripts shot at him. The Military's other hero cautiously tried to climb down but only got smacked in the face with a laser pistol, her sniper shot missing despite the close range. The Commando dropped her weapons and kicked away Natasha's, opting to strangle her instead, if this would be her last battle she would make her last kill worthy of Kane's approval. A nearby Conscript took his bayonet off and threw it to Natasha who promptly used it to stab deep into the stomach of the Nod hero. After kicking the fanatical Commando back, Natasha shot her right between the eyes with her rifle. The Soviet Military erupted into cheer as the last of the Brotherhood of Nod army was killed. Shortly after, the enemy Commander was executed in Russia and a new Soviet base replaced the Brotherhood one with a gold memorial to the true comrade Apocalypse Tank in the middle of it. Winner:Soviet Military Expert's Opinion The Brotherhood of Nod was completely outclassed in this fight with their only advantages being an equally useless main infantry, the devastating Avatar Warmechs, and the X-Factors. However the Soviet Military's great power all around meant that they took control of the skies and their Hero was superior as well. Their tactics also were more useful in this fight's scenario. Category:Blog posts